


Сватовство Наруто

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: В большом клане, с его семейными традициями, Наруто чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Неудивительно, что его визит к Хьюге Хиаши с целью испросить руки Хинаты протекает далеко не идеально…
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096215
Kudos: 5





	Сватовство Наруто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Asking of Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595917) by [Paninini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paninini/pseuds/Paninini). 



Наруто облачается в традиционную одежду. Это его лучший костюм. Кое-что в этом наряде – новое, специально приобретенное по такому случаю. Кое-что – настолько старое, что он из этого давно вырос. И наконец, кое-что пришлось одолжить у Шикамару, неуклюже замаскировав при этом герб семьи Нара аккуратно приколотым сверху кружком красной ткани, вырезанным из старой футболки, на котором маркером нарисована спираль Узумаки. Бросив окончательный взгляд в зеркало и решив, что из костюмчика, пожалуй, удалось выжать максимум и лучше уже не будет, Наруто выходит из дому, терзаясь страхом перед предстоящей миссией. Семейство Хьюга – традиционное дальше некуда, и прежде чем предлагать руку и сердце самой Хинате (что все-таки не так страшно), он должен испросить разрешения на брак у ее отца, самого жуткого человека на свете. Но Наруто влюблен и полон решимости.

Всю дорогу его буквально трясет от страха. Но перед воротами кланового комплекса Хьюга он останавливается и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы собраться с духом. Затем бодро подходит к парадной двери главного дома и стучит – возможно, чересчур громко, так как старается, чтобы звучало поуверенней. Не проходит и секунды, как дверь открывается, и его с улыбкой встречает Хината, которая ждала его у входа, потому что издалека почувствовала приближение его чакры. Эту чакру она смогла бы распознать даже за полсотни миль!

\- Рада тебя ви… – начинает было Хината, и тут выражение ее лица резко сменяется со счастливого на недоумевающее. – Наруто! Что за фигня? 

И неудивительно. Он стоит перед ней в нелепом костюме, типа традиционном, при этом сидящем на нем из рук вон плохо. Шевелюра расчесана на прямой пробор и зафиксирована таким количеством геля, что вся блестит. Картину довершают усики, на которые он тоже не пожалел геля, и выражение тупой решимости на насупленном лице. Некоторое время Наруто молчит, упорно избегая глядеть в глаза своей девушке, а затем громко изрекает:

\- Я прибыл испросить аудиенции у Хьюги Хиаши-сама! 

\- Как скажешь… – отвечает Хината, не понимая, что это с ним, и ведет его в глубь дома, к отцу. По пути она кидает на парня вопросительные взгляды, но тот по-прежнему отводит глаза, боясь утратить решимость. И ее это ощутимо тревожит. Наконец они достигают комнаты, в которой Хиаши наслаждается чашкой хорошего послеобеденного чая. Хината, которая уже начинает понимать, что эта встреча носит какой-то особый смысл, торжественно оповещает отца о прибытии Наруто. Хиаши поднимает голову и жестом приглашает Наруто занять место напротив него в этой маленькой комнатке. Хинату они оба словно не замечают, и она смущенно выскальзывает за дверь, чтобы там, в коридоре, навострить уши и не пропустить ни слова. 

И вот Наруто и Хиаши сидят и глядят друг на друга. Хиаши, конечно, уже сообразил, в чем дело. Точно, и гадать не стоит! Для чего бы еще, черт возьми, этот парень решил так вырядиться и старался бы выглядеть столь серьезным? Это он-то, самый несерьезный человек, которого Хиаши встречал в своей жизни! Глава клана Хьюга едва удерживается от того, чтобы вскочить и радостно заорать: «Наконец-то!» Эти двое встречаются уже давно, и Хиаши мысленно дал им свое благословение еще тогда, когда Хината впервые привела Наруто к ним на ужин. Кстати, тот ужин прошел просто отвратительно. Наруто не привык обедать в компании других людей (если не считать посиделок в «Ичираку»), да и родителей у него не было, чтобы привить ему застольные манеры, так что пышное семейное торжество стало для него непосильным испытанием. Лет десять назад Хиаши только посмеялся бы над идеей выдать его дочь – наследницу всего их чертова клана Хьюга, между прочим! – за этого придурковатого сироту-дзинтюрики, но теперь… Герой деревни! Первый претендент на пост хокаге! Если Хиаши и мог сейчас пожелать чего-либо еще, то разве лишь того, чтобы этот самый Наруто существовал на свете в двух экземплярах. И чтобы второй экземпляр достался его младшей дочери Ханаби. К слову, раз уж такое пришло в голову: а ведь Наруто прекрасно владеет Техникой теневого клонирования! Хотя нет, такой вариант – это было бы уже как-то чересчур… 

Так, в полном молчании, проходит пара минут. Хиаши начинает потихоньку терять терпение. Хината тоже вся извелась. Ей вдруг приходит в голову, что Наруто, возможно, пришел просить ее руки, и она, краснея, гонит прочь эту мысль, чтобы не обольщаться пустыми надеждами. Впрочем, в последующие пятнадцать секунд, томясь в ожидании, когда же наконец ее парень или ее отец произнесут что-нибудь важное (или вообще хоть что-нибудь произнесут!), она уже строит планы на предстоящую свадьбу… 

Наруто без устали твердит себе: чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление, необходимо постоянно удерживать зрительный контакт. А еще надо удерживаться в неудобной церемонной позе на коленях. Эти заботы поглощают все его внимание, так что когда он наконец делает вдох, чтобы заговорить, то выясняется, что он, как назло, именно сейчас отвел взгляд. Захлопнув рот и не вымолвив ни слова, он начинает всё сначала. И так три раза подряд. После чего, разозлившись на самого себя, наконец собирается с духом. Теперь его буквально переполняет решимость, а на лицо ложится печать такой запредельной суровости, что это больше смахивает на судорогу. Уставившись прямо в глаза потенциальному тестю, он выкрикивает:

\- Я хочу быть отцом ваших внуков!

Страшно гордый тем, что смог вообще хоть что-то вымолвить, Наруто украдкой издает вздох облегчения. Хиаши, дождавшийся от него хоть каких-то слов, да к тому же заранее уверенный, что это будет подобающим образом изложенная просьба о благословении, кивает ему с легкой улыбкой. И тут до обоих доходит смысл того, что только что сказал Наруто.

Кричать начинают сразу оба. Побагровевший Хиаши, утратив способность к членораздельной речи, с минуту изрыгает бессвязные гневные вопли, а затем вдруг замолкает, выпучив глаза. Насмерть перепуганный Наруто, размахивая руками и заикаясь, в свою очередь вопит:

\- Нет! Не-ет! Я не… В смысле, я… Но… Нет, я говорю, что… Я имею в виду детей Хинаты, ну! То есть, имею в виду, что нет, это совсем не то, что я имел в виду! 

Пока все это длится, Хината за дверью бессильно сползает по стене и валится на пол ничком, не в силах поверить, что все, что она слышит, происходит на самом деле. Конечно, пока эти двое там молчали, она мысленно молила Наруто сказать хоть что-нибудь. Но не такое же, в самом деле! Ей дико стыдно за него. 

Откричавшись, Наруто чувствует, что у него вот-вот брызнут слезы. Сжав зубы, он поспешно хлопается лбом о пол, добросовестно пытаясь изобразить поклон, но получается так себе. Хиаши, тоже сжав зубы и теряя последние крохи самообладания, молча выжидает: что же, черт возьми, этот парень собирается делать дальше? Ведь как бы неуклюже ни вихляла сейчас их беседа, ему очень хочется, чтобы все завершилось помолвкой. Но не может же он, в самом деле, просто взять и сказать: «Хочешь стать отцом моих внуков? Да без проблем!» 

Хината тем временем отскребает себя от пола и кое-как садится – но лишь благодаря тому, что рядом есть стена, к которой можно прислониться. Она снова напрягает слух, отчаянно желая услышать за дверью чьи-нибудь слова. Неважно, какие именно. Хоть какие-нибудь. Хуже все равно уже не будет.  
  
Наруто осознаёт, что невозможно сидеть вечно, уткнувшись лицом в пол, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Пора исправлять ситуацию. Он быстро выпрямляется, вновь надевая маску хмурой решимости – и выглядит при этом раз в десять глупее прежнего, потому что после близкого знакомства с полом пряди у него надо лбом встали торчком (привет гелю!). Хиаши, радуясь про себя, что дело вроде бы пошло на лад, вновь принимает максимально серьезный вид (но теперь Наруто расценивает его выражение лица как угрожающее) и терпеливо ждет, что же, черт возьми, на сей раз скажет ему этот парень.  
  
Медленно, с выражением, чеканя каждое слово и едва не срываясь на крик от этих усилий, Наруто произносит:  
  
\- Господин Хьюга Хиаши! Я, Узумаки Наруто, прибыл сюда, чтобы просить руки вашей дочери, Хьюги Хинаты, и вашего соизволения на этот брак.

После чего оба на некоторое время замирают, обдумывая про себя сказанное и прикидывая, нет ли тут повода для новых криков.

У Хинаты, прислонившейся к двери с той стороны, сердце замирает от счастья. И одновременно – от страха: что же ответит отец? Ведь Наруто дал ему массу поводов для отказа. Деревянная дверь достаточно тонкая, чтобы сквозь нее можно было отлично расслышать все, что говорят в комнате, даже если там не кричат. Но Хината все равно плотно вжимается в нее ухом. 

Рассудив, что на сей раз гневаться не на что, Хиаши произносит точно так же медленно и важно, как Наруто – но, в отличие от него, не срываясь на крик:  
  
\- Даю вам свое благословение. 

\- Спасибо… – в том же духе начинает было Наруто, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не запрыгать от радости, когда в комнату, едва не повалив его, врывается сияющая Хината с криком: «Я согласна выйти за тебя!» И Хиаши мигом забывает, как его расстроила эта бестолковая церемония сватовства, потому что он очень рад за свою дочь. Наруто извлекает откуда-то из недр своего нелепого одеяния кольцо и вручает Хинате. Они обнимаются и чуть было не целуются, но вовремя вспоминают, где находятся. Ситуация опять становится неловкой, но это уже не важно: сейчас, когда помолвка наконец-то состоялась, ничто больше не мешает всем троим ощущать себя победителями.   
  


2019


End file.
